The Ruling of a Kingdom
by Silver Rose
Summary: A Silver Millennium fic. Endymion, forced to be King at an early age, grows to be distrustful to all the people he knows. But now enters Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and only when they both make a truce, do they both find something beyond friends
1. 1

Author's Notes:

Silver Millennium fic. Note: Not what most of you will expect for Silver Millennium fic. This is just the beginning, which will set my idea up for the whole reason why I bothered to type this. Well, I do hope you enjoy this fic and please review!

Usual disclaimers apply.

Oh, and a BIG thanks goes to Hannah for brainstorming with me! You're the best ^_- And I have posted this in SMR under my different alias, which is Marie. So, I'm not plagiarizing, okay?

# The Ruling of a Kingdom- Part 1

By Silver Rose

The night was exceptionally cooler as the Prince of Earth stared up towards the Moon, wondering when his mother's guests would arrive. He was told that night that he was to be nice and kind to the little Princess, to show her around the palace ground, and to be, his mother kept repeating, a gentleman. Of course, for a ten year old to be exactly a gentleman, he wasn't sure, but he at least felt obligated to try, with all his might, not to make her cry. Since then, surely, he would have disobeyed.

"Are they here, yet?" asked Jadeite, who by now was fidgeting. "I'm tired!"

"Do shut up," Kunzite said. "We have only been out here for a couple of minutes."

"You call half an hour a couple of minutes!?"

"Will you two pipe down?" Zoy, who was trying to figure out what constellations were in the night sky (with the help of Nephrite), said. He even gave the duo a sharp 'shh.'

Darien bit back the laugh that wanted to be let loose, trying to get his attention back to the visitors that his mother was so excited about. When his father told him that Lunarians and humans didn't really like each other, Dare naturally asked why. His father simply said that it was because of the fact that Lunarians tend to live much longer then humans, causing most of the people on earth to be jealous of them. The jealousy then turned to anger, and it has lasted for quite some time. When Darien asked if he should hate them as well, his father simply gave him a look that told him that it was his choice, but to hate something just because others hate it, is the worst hate he could ever have.

So now they all stood together, waiting for the portal to appear. And then, finally, near an oak tree, a large gap disrupted the air; the portal itself shining with silver light. His mother, Queen Gaia, made a small squeal of delight; her hands clasped on her chest; her body leaning forward to see who was to step out first.

A foot appeared then, a booted foot, and five guards, all donning armor, appeared. After them came a beautiful lady, her hair done up into two balls allowing the rest of her tresses to flow down her form, just like her silken dress. His mother quickly engulfed the lady with a hug, whispering some things here and there, and Dare caught the words of 'senshi' and 'Metallia.' He knew who the senshi were (everyone did), but who or what was Metallia? Was there a Metallia senshi? He doubted it, but his mind didn't stay on it for long for then something small and blonde tumbled itself out of the portal.

Whatever the thing was smacked right into him, causing him to fall to the ground; the small, blonde thing to stay curled up on his stomach. Personally, he did find it quite funny when the small, blonde thing began to uncurl to show him a six-year-old girl with large blue eyes. Eyes that were now staring up at him confused. But, he also felt irritated. She did, you know, surprise him. And he didn't like surprises. 

"And you must be Princess Serenity," his father said, kneeling down to pick her off of his son. "How old are you, Princess?"

"Six," she replied quickly, her face shining now with a smile. 

"Oh, Sere," her mother muttered, looking at the ruined gown that her daughter wore. "Look at what happened to that gown!"

She looked down on the gown, and her face turned red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Serenity," Gaia said. "We have extra gowns for the little princess."

"She still should have been more careful."

"From what I can remember, you weren't that careful when we were young, either," Gaia replied. Serenity frowned at the remembrance. Not wanting to get into a quarrel so early, she glanced towards her friend's daughter and then towards her own son. "I see you have met my son, Endymion."

The little princess glanced towards the rumpled body on the ground. Tilting her head, while pointing at him, she asked in a small voice, "Endy-my-on?"

"It's Endymion!" Dare said, now standing with the help of Nephrite and Zoy.

"Endy-my-on?" the little princess said again, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Sighing, Darien repeated, "End-de-min."

(AN: Ppls say it differently, this is the way I usually say it when I read it. Others can say it End-de-me-in, or something like that. Unsure which way is right, but I still like mine ^-^)

"Endy-my-on!" Serena then exclaimed, her smile brightening, thinking she got it.

"No." That word caused her to frown. Darien, not wanting to make her cry already, said quickly, "Just call me Darien. Can you say Darien?"

"Darien!" Serena said happily. "Darien... Dare."

"Yeah. Darien... Dare. And you're Princess Serenity."

"Serena," she said. "I'm Serena."

"Nice to meet you, Serena," he said while bowing. When he straightened his back, he saw his mother giving him a huge, approving smile. 

"Plea... uhh... Pleasure to meet you, Dare," the little princess said as well, trying to curtsey, but it was a failed attempt. Darien grinned, already liking Serena and her mother. So, why did most of his people hate them?

When he first awoke, his mother gave him the order of showing the Princess around. That was why they were at the gardens that his mother kept. Well, what the servants kept, but still.

"What's that one?"

Darien glanced at the flower that she now pointed to and grinned. "That's a rose," he replied. Through the last hour, she had spent pointing and asking, while he answered. It was rather boring, but at least she wasn't crying. If she began to cry, then he'd be in trouble. And he didn't want to get in trouble. "You don't have them on the Moon?" He asked, glancing at the red flower.

"No... I have lilies and my mommy has... umm... those yellow things..."

"There are a lot of yellow flowers."

"Ummm... daffo... daffi.."

"You mean daffodils."

"Yeah! Daffodils!"

Darien grinned at how vibrant the princess was and reached towards the rose, attempting to break it to give it to her. She stopped him, saying, "Don't do that. You'll hurt it."

"Hurt it?"

"Yeah... you're ripping it's feet from it!"

Darien was about to laugh, but her cute little face was serious. He poised himself as he nodded. "All right, then. I'm sorry little flower."

Serena smiled. "What's that flower?" she then asked, pointing to a Dahlia.

"How long are they going to stay?" Darien asked as his mother was picking stuff and then dropping it around his room. He still didn't understand why or what she was looking for, but at least he got some time with her alone. 

"Are you getting tired of the princess already?" Gaia asked, looking at the scattered books, parchments and quills with a frown."When was the last time your room was cleaned?"

"Bertha cleaned it yesterday."

His mother shook her head, muttering some stuff about how unclean he was. Darien sighed, asking again, "How long will they stay?"

"And I asked you whether you're getting tired of the princess already."

"Of course I'm not getting tired or her."

"Then why are you asking?" Gaia paused on her quest to find her lost ring, staring at her son instead.

Darien shrugged, glancing towards his desk. "What are you looking for? And why not just have one of the servants go find it?"

"Son.." Gaia paused, wondering how to answer that. She couldn't ask the servants to find it because half the servants left the palace, not wanting to be near the 'parasites' as they called the Lunarians. And, with only half the palace's servants, the other half had to do double work until the Queen and her daughter leave. "It's late," Gaia instead said. "Go to bed."

Seeing the exhaustion that shined out her eyes, Darien kept his mouth shut from further questions. "All right. Good night mom."

"Good night."

The next day breezed by, then the next till Darien stood in front of the portal, staring as the five guards already entered it. Queen Gaia and Queen Serenity were hugging each other good-bye and Serena stood next to her mother, a large pout on her lips.

"I want to stay!" she complained. She glanced towards Darien and said again, "I want to stay, Endymion!" Through the past week, she had finally managed to say his name correctly, but she preferred Dare or Darien, which was perfectly fine with him.

"Don't you want to go home, Sere?" he asked.

"I want to stay!" she said again, and this time she launched towards him, her small arms circling around his stomach. "Tell them to let me stay!"

"Oh, c'mon Sere," he said as his guardians were grinning from ear to ear. He felt his face flush, but brushed it aside as he tried to untangle her from him. Unfortunately for him, this particular princess was very strong... and very stubborn.

"I'll only let go if I stay!"

"But, then wouldn't you miss your mommy?"

"Mommy will stay, too!"

"She has to go back and make sure your people are fine."

"Why?"

"It's her... it's her responsibility."

"What's respos.. respos-sitil-tity?"

Darien chuckled. "Never mind that, but you have to go."

"You don't want me to stay?" she asked as her eyes now welled up with tears.

Endymion, who was capable of not making one tear fall for the past week, easily panicked. Conjuring a rose, he offered it to her. 

"You ripped its legs off!" she complained instantly.

"No, Sere... you see, this rose is special. This is how I see the rose truly." When she still looked stricken, he laid out his hands in front of him, saying, "I didn't hurt it, I swear!"

"It'd die and whither like the other flowers without its legs."

"I promise you, Sere, that it will never wither as long as I remember you."

Serena, tilting her head, smiled. "You'll remember me?"

"As long as you remember me," he replied. He could just hear the little 'ohhs' that his guardians were making. He ignored them, glad at least to see that her eyes no longer were teary. She ran to her mother, grabbed something out of her pocket then ran back. Taking his large hands into her small ones, she shoved something metallic and smooth into them.

"That's to help you," Serena said brightly.

"We have to go, Serena," Queen Serenity called. Sere bounded back to her mom, waved good-bye, and then was gone.

Darien, opening his hand, saw a golden star locket. He later learned that whenever he felt lonely or depressed, the locket would open up; a sweet melody filling the air.

*Earth/Golden Palace- FOUR YEARS LATER*

"Yes, dear, but the people's loyalty is swerving," King Stephen said as he shoved another bite of the meat into his mouth. Gaia sat in front of him as Darien sat to his right. "You can see it in their eyes whenever I come to ask what their suggestions are. Metallia is ruining everything!"

Gaia remained quiet as her husband continued to bang the table with his fists. "That damn witch! If I could have my hands around her neck I'd-"

"Stephen!" Gaia snapped, cutting off whatever words her husband was about to say. "And you are supposed to be a gentleman. What would the counsel say if they catch you speaking.. and thinking such awful things?"

"Awful things!? To have Metallia killed is awful!?"

"I thought Metallia didn't have a form?" Darien, who remained quiet through the whole conversation, said. "I mean... I thought that she was just.. some spirit or something."

"She's very much alive, son," Stephen muttered with his mouth full. Pointing his fork toward him, he said, "Very much!"

"I don't understand what-"

"It's all right if you don't understand, dear," Gaia said, sending Stephen a disapproving look. Stephen lowered his fork and began to swallow the food that was in his mouth. "Now, can you-"

Gaia paused as the doors burst opened. Standing in the entryway was a hooded figure; cladded in a thick, heavy cloak; the hood so large that the face was shrouded into darkness. Darien felt a chill run through him as the figure walked forward, a human hand revealing itself, but then disappearing back into the cloak.

Stephen wiped his mouth in both annoyance and confusion and he stood up. "As you can see, I am quite busy," he said, looking over the shoulder of the figure for any sign of the guards. "Everyone knows that I am not to be interrupted during dinner time. Unless, of course, it is urgent? Is it urgent?"

The figure began to walk towards him again; taking no heed to the demands Stephen was telling it. "Speak up, now! Is it urgent matters?"

Once more that hand materialized and Gaia screamed for Stephen to duck. She now realized why the guards weren't bursting through to stop this stranger. They were knocked out... worst off dead. Serenity had told her of Metallia's rising in power. In power, she thought that it meant it by gaining people on her side. But, now she understood. Metallia was able to take form of whatever, even a human, and now was even capable of possessing magic, and channeling it. 

But, she was too late in realizing it, for then a large orb-like ball shaped itself on the figure's hand and went zooming across the room. Stephen gave out a cry before the ball consumed him, and in a matter of seconds...

Darien watched horrified. He didn't know what it really looked like. All he knew was that his father was dying; he knew that when his eyes couldn't see the form of his father that that would mean he died. 

He screamed then, running from the chair to fling himself towards the ball. But, Stephen was engulfed and all Darien held onto was dust. Gaia was sobbing quietly, her head in-between her arms; her legs pulled up to her chest.

The figure once more did a slight move and raised it's hand to form yet another orb-like ball. Darien watched as it grew larger; he watched as it was directed towards his mom. And then, it was let loose.

"Stop! STOP!" He shut his eyes and felt something in him being released. As if some flame that was growing was being set free. He waited to hear his mom's agonizing scream, but what he heard was silence. Such silence. He opened his eyes and saw that he was shining gold; he saw that the orb-like ball was now suspended in the air in front of his mother's figure. To his relief, it was no longer moving. 

The figure's head swerved towards his direction. Even if he couldn't see the eyes, he could feel them bearing down on him.... questioning him.

As if the cloaked figure had finally analyzed him, its hand gave a small jerk towards his direction. And then, he felt some cord being cut. Something being broken and then the scream was heard. That awful scream and he collapsed.

To be continued...

Well? How was it? The next part is posted as well, so go on and read it! Want to tell me how this was? Review!


	2. 2

Author's Note:

Next part. Anyone even reading? Review, please! This starts six years later after Endymion's parents died.

Usual disclaimers apply. 

# The Ruling of a Kingdom- Part 2 

by Silver Rose

*Moon Kingdom- SIX YEARS LATER*

"When is he arriving?" Rei asked as she gently traced the fountain water with her index finger. "Wasn't he supposed to come today?"

"Who's 'he'?" Sere asked. 

"King Endymion," said Mina with a small giggle. "I'm shocked you didn't remember. With you clutching at that rose he gave you when you were six. And now, how old are you Sere? Sixteen?"

Serena blushed, looking at the rose and smiling. He said that it would never wither as long as he remembered her. She blushed even harder as a warm feeling of the remembrance came to her. King Endymion. He was already a King even though he was only twenty. A 'King' that still didn't have a 'Queen.' Her friend's were eyeing her with suspicion and she felt her ears burn. "Yeah, well," she faltered. 

Rei had told her that he was handsome. Mina told her that he wasmean and cold. Ami just shrugged and Lita agreed with both.However, Serena couldn't think of him as cold and mean. When she met him ("He was ten, then. Now, he's twenty and a King," Mina would say) he was so sweet and nice to her.

"He is here to reinforce the alliance that my mother and his parents made," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral. 

"And you asked your mom if you could be there for the meeting," said Mina with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah, to 'learn' how to do diplomatic matters," Ami added, her eyes twinkling.

"I think that the only thing that you want to 'learn', Sere," Lita began, "is how cute he really is."

Rei began to giggle. "Extremely cute!"

"He's awfully smart, though," Ami said, trying to speak over the giggles of Mina and Rei. "And, Zoy said that the only reason why he acts the way he does is because-"

"Zoy?" Lita asked, her green eyes zoning in on her friend's flustered face. "Zoy as in King Endymion's guardian? Has Ami fallen for that man?"

Ami was trying to speak, to deny it, but Mina had already cut her off. "Oh... I can't wait to see Kunzite again. Didn't you guys see his body! By god, to be held in those arms-"

"Mina!"

"I'm sorry, Sere," Mina said through the giggles that had overcome the girls. "Just because I have accepted the fact that I would definitely enjoy a man's body-"

"All right!" Serena screamed, covering her ears. "Geez... keep those thoughts to *yourself*!"

"What about your thoughts about the King?" Rei asked innocently. The others exchanged knowing glances. "You know, a strong alliance would be through matrimony…"

Serena snorted. "You're supposed to marry a man because you love him."

"You're a princess," Ami was now saying seriously. The giggles were gone and they all looked somber. "We're all princess', Sere. If it had to be done, we have no say to it. We are obligated to our planet and people, and if preventing strife from among others, through the means of marriage, we cannot object. It's our duty." She paused then, her voice now heavied. "And you never know, Sere. You just might have to marry the man."

Serena looked at her friends. "Did you overhear anyone?"

"No," Mina said. She began grinning again, trying to forget the awful thought of forced marriage. "But, you have to tell me about Kunzite. Did he grow taller? Shorter? Does he still have that body-"

"I WILL! Just shut up!"

Uncontrollable giggles once more flooded the small garden.

*Earth*

Darien watched as his guardians sat on a table on the other side of the room. They knew the mood that he was in. And, they also knew to leave him alone. Which was perfectly fine in his book. He glanced towards the light blue sky and saw the moon. The beautiful moon. He looked away then as something began to play in his pocket. Taking it out, he watched as the locket began to play the soft melody.

'Serena,' he thought and a smile spread upon his lips. He couldn't believe he still remembered her. But, he did. He could still picture those warm blue eyes when they first met. 'What if she was the one?' he thought, picturing the cloaked figure that killed his parents. 

Through the years, he tried to find out who it was. He overheard Zoy telling the Princess of Mercury that the only reason why he seemed somean was because he was distrustful. That he couldn't even trust his own guardians, since he didn't know who it was that killed his mom and dad.

Dare snorted, the thought so absurd. He, untrustful? Of course he was, he was a King. Who could he possibly trust? Once more that picture of the little Moon Princess came, and he brushed it away. It could have been a Lunarian that killed them, it could of been any planet in the galaxy. All he had to do was form alliances; pretend to be friends; then find out who the traitor was among them. 

He closed his eyes as he pictured that hand that formed - that one single hand that he saw. That one hand that had changed his world.

*Moon Kingdom*

"Are you sure you want to participate?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter, clearly confused. "You never wanted to before, Sere. Are you feeling all right? Should I call the healers?"

"Mom!"

"All right," Serenity said, turning back to look for any sign of the portal. "It's just so unusual that you would want to listen to some old guys talking-" Her mother paused and then a thoughtful look appeared on her face. Her eyes, gleaming, caught sight of the rose that her daughter had been holding since she awoke. 

"Ah! I see now," said Serenity with a small smirk. "You want to meet King Endymion, I suppose?" When her daughter flushed, Serenity couldn't help but laugh a bit. "It's all right. Now, Venus had been telling me about him. Very handsome, I've heard. I presume that you already know that fact?"

Serena stayed quiet as the air was disrupted and a blue portal appeared. "I must say, Serena, that I am shocked," Serenity said, not noticing the portal had appeared. "You show absolutely no interest towards your other suitors-," Sere snorted, "and yet, here you are ready to-" she didn't realize that King Endymion was now confusingly bowing behind her. Serena, her eyes wide with both surprise on how much he changed and embarassed at what her mother was saying, felt her face burn, "-stare and drool over the man."

"Good day to you, Queen Serenity," Endymion, who actually caught the words that she was saying to the young lady next to her, felt irritated; and yet, somewhat pleased. The young lady who the Queen was speaking to was flushing scarlet, and something about her reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember. All he knew was that she was beautiful… very beautiful.

Serenity gave out a small squeal as she spun around. Despite the years that had grown on her, she still looked the beautiful Queen that kingdoms would go to war for. Endymion, remembering how his mother had embraced her, couldn't help but feel a stab in his chest. He paused, trying to gather himself again as the Queen's eyes began to soften as she gazed at him. An unspoken understanding formed as their eyes met, and for once, Darien smiled as he bowed once more. 

"I have come-"

"I know why you have come, King Endymion," Serenity said softly, cutting the words that the young King was about to say. She saw his eyes flicker towards her daughter, and then gaze at the rose that was still entwined in her hands. She saw the surprise and realization that formed. "Here is my daughter," she said with a small smile. "Princess Serenity. You've both met before, when you were only ten. When your parents

were still with us."

Endymion became rigid on the mention of his parents and whatever understanding that formed, was broken. His eyes were cold and blank once more; his voice neutral and void of any emotion. He sent a small nod towards the princess, not wanting to look at the girl. 

Serenity, realizing her mistake, sighed as she motioned the group to follow her towards the castle.

"How long are we staying?" Jadeite asked quietly, pulling the guardians back a little so they wouldn't annoy anyone.

"I think for a week," Zoy replied. "I'm not sure though. It depends on Dare."

"Why Jad?" asked Kunzite.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Nephrite asked, looking at Jadeite with a huge smirk on his face. "Does 'nothing' include a tempermental princess that slapped you before we left her planet?"

"Oh, shut up!" Jadeite said as he hurried foward, away from the laughter of his friends.

She was bored. So very, very bored. Serena tried, with all her might, to get interested, to speak to them, but it was just so solemn! Her hand was idly drawing little stick figures on the parchment used for taking notes, and she realized that diplomatic affairs were boring. 

'You already knew that,' she thought, drawing a failed attempt of a bird. Dipping her quill for more ink, she tried again, and once more it looked more like a disfigured pig then anything else. 

"You seem very keen on taking notes, Princess Serenity," a voice jerked her out of her drawing; she glanced up in complete confusion.

"What?" she asked, somewhat embarrassed, but more annoyed then anything else. 

"Well, through the beginning of the meeting, you started writing," King Endymion said, knowing that she wasn't taking notes, but rather scribbling and wasting the time. And he didn't like the thought of being not heard. "So, how do you suggest we deal with the bandits on Earth? Metallia has been gathering alliance's with them, and now, she even stirred up some 'pirates' to stop the ship's cargo, thus damaging our economy."

Kunzite was looking at him with a frown, as well as most of the guardians. He ignored them, oddly relishing the way the princess fidgetted. "Well..." She glanced around for any signs of help. Usually, she'd have her senshi with her to give her answers through some deal of sign language. And, she was always right.

Everyone was looking at her, and feeling close to tears, she said, "I'm not sure, King Endymion."

"Not sure?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm just a princess, after all," she said, a strong urge of running out of the room forming. Everybody's eyes were upon her, most of them in shock that their princess couldn't answer the simple question.

"You're going to become Queen soon, mi'lady," said Enydmion, his voice seeming as if it was forged from steel. "I advise that you start trying to become a lady at least and not waste the time of this meeting any further."

She stared towards her lap, not wanting to face the disappointed and shocked stares that were cast upon her. Tears began to well, but she fought them back as best she could. 'How dare he,' she thought, her fists clenched tightly on her sides. She was Princess Serenity, soon-to-be Queen of the Moon. Soon-to-be ruler of the galaxy. And here, the King of Earth was embarrassing her in front of her council! In front of her

mother!

She wished him to leave, to go back to his planet and never return. She looked up at his arrogant, composed face and wished for him to get out of her sight. And then, something happened. A warmth as cold as ice spread through each finger like a flame, and as she glanced down upon it, she saw it was indeed a flame- a silver one. She shrieked as she toppled the chair, standing up as the silver flames licked against her skin and then began to climb her arm like a ladder.

"Serena!" her mother cried out, coming forth, but being held back by a guard. "Serena!"

But, she couldn't hear her, couldn't hear anything but a great roar that sounded from the flames. It consumed her then, but as it did, she felt not fear no longer, but absolute wonder. She spread her arm and pointed a finger, just like what Mina would do, towards a chair. As she did, it was as if one of Uranus' power balls came through it and blasted the chair to splinters.

And then she remembered the rose. The rose that she had once been holding in her left hand. But, as she glanced wildly for it, she realized it wasn't there anymore. She glanced about, wanting to know where it was. And as she raised her eyes, she found it, clasped in the hand of the King, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's mine," she said.

"I gave it to you."

She strode forward, an odd sense of power surging through her veins- some odd sense of purpose. "Yes, you gave it to me." And as her finger touched the rose, silver and golden light thundered about the room and she collapsed.

Serena opened her eyes to only be met with the darkness once more. Standing up, she turned around, wondering where she was. About to call out for help, a voice echoed through the darkness.

"Don't you understand?" It asked, it's voice like that of a dying mockingbird. "Can't you see why she has to be stopped?"

Sere turned about, straining to see the bearer of the voice. "She killed the King and Queen of Earth, and now she is coming to kill your mother. To kill you."

Trying to keep calm, she asked, "Who is she?" 

"King Endymion needs your help," the voice continued as if it had not heard her. "He needs you despite how he acts."

The thought of the King replaced the fear and agitation to indignity and anger. "Him? Why would he need my help? He seems to be able to control whatever he wishes and make a fool of whoever he wants."

As if the voice understood what she was thinking, it replied. "He had a point, Princess Serenity. He said for you to start taking the roles of a Princess and soon-to-be Queen seriously."

"He didn't say it like that!"

"That's what he was trying to say." The voice paused, and as Sere looked about, she realized the darkness was now being parted by a golden light. "He has gone through some rough times, and you must learn how to cooperate with him. Even though he may act... mean."

"Why should I?"

"She won't stand a chance when you two are together. She can't stand the chance if you two combine your power."

"I still don't understand who she is!"

"You'll learn eventually, Princess, when she comes and attacks."

"Attacks?"

A figure formed in the golden light that was just beyond her, and as she looked closely, she could see the dark hair and blue eyes of Endymion. He was looking towards the Earth with a mournful look in those eyes, and clasped in his hands was a locket. Her locket.

"As you can see, Princess Serenity, how much he values the gift you have given to him."

Serena didn't reply, staring as he began to lie down upon his bed and stare towards the ceiling. "She killed his mother and father when he was fourteen. He had taken the early responibilities of a King, thus forfeiting the once carefree days of a kid… which you had. You can't expect him to be the dashing Prince, when all he wants to do now is find his parents killers and do justice."

"He's forming alliances with all the planets in the galaxy."

"To find the traitor. He doesn't know that she was the one who killed them. And, I don't see why he won't."

Serena, tempted to ask who 'she' was again, stopped herself, her eyes still staring at the King.

"He doesn't know it, and I'm sure you'd doubt it, but you will be his only key to answering that question. To figure out who it was that killed his parents." A breath was inhaled, and then the golden light and the King disappeared, leaving Serena back into the darkness. 

"Now, it is time for you to go, Princess. Your friends are waiting."

"But-"

But then blue light came towards her, and before she was able to ask who the speaker was, and who 'she' was, she felt a floating sensation, and then she woke up.

"That's it Ami! Do you feel her?" Mina asked. They were all crowded around her bed, the Queen not knowing that they had crept into the Princess's quarters to try to waken her by their methods. The healers had said that it would take time for her to awaken, but they would have none of that.

Ami didn't reply as she continued steadying her hands above Serena's eyes. She was murmuring something, her brows furrowed as beads of sweat formed from the struggle of getting her Princess to wake up. And then, Ami's lips spread into a smile. Her hands swung upward, and as it did, Serena sat up upon the bed, her eyes wide. 

"Sere!" Rei exclaimed, about to hug her, but instead hit her quite hard in the back. "You scared us!"

But, her friend seemed preoccupied with a thought, and before they exchanged anymore words, she ran out of the room. 

"Serena!" Mina cried out, failing to grab her back down.

"What do you think got into her?"

"There was something... different in her," Ami said softly, staring after her Princess with her brow furrowed. "It wasn't a *bad* presence, but there was something that was not Sere, *in* her."

"What do you mean, Ami?"

Ami shook her head, but she stood up anyways and began walking out the door. "I'm not sure, but come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Library," Ami replied. "She was possessed... and I have a feeling, but I don't know why she'd have her in her..."

Endymion stared intently at the plain white wall that hovered above him. In his right hand was the golden locket, open and playing that small tune. He closed his eyes, repicturing his mother's face and her scream.

"Endymion!" a voice called, followed by a series of knocks. "Darien! By the Gods, open this door right now! Open up!"

Dare, already feeling his temper rise at being so rudely interrupted, stood up and swung the door open. When the Princess of the Moon fell through the door, however, his anger rose even higher. 

"What is it?" he snapped. "And you say you're a princess. You are the farthest thing from one that I have met. To just come to man's door, to a *King's* and just knock like that and scream-"

"Oh shut up!"

Darien stuttered, looking bewildered. No one had ever said that to him. No one dared. "Excuse me!?!"

"I said shut up! Gees... all you do is nag. I just woke up, after I surely must have collapsed in front of you, and now here you are, screaming at me!"

Endymion, not willing to express any signs of concern, walked back towards his bed and laid down. It was true that in the middle of taking the rose from him, she collapsed. He almost collapsed as some weird power force hit him. It was weird and whether he wanted to admit it or not, when she fell, he felt scared that she was hurt. He shook his head, taking forth the rose from his bedside table and handing it out to her. The red petals were gone to be replaced by swirls of gold and silver. He had enough time contemplating what it meant, but all that it did was give him a headache.

Serena came forward and tentatively reached forward. "It changed," she whispered the obvious.

"Oh really?" he asked, not helping the irritation that came. "I always thought that it wasn't red."

"Why do you have to be so mean!?"

Darien, about to retort, held his tongue. He wanted to curse, but he couldn't in front of a lady. Instead, he laid his arms behind his head while closing his eyes. He heard the sound of her feet walking towards the door and he smiled, waiting for the sound of a door closing, which would symbolize that she left. Instead, just as she came to the door, she closed it, herself still in the room.

Frowning, he sat up. "Why won't you leave?"

"Because this is my palace," she replied. She allowed him to walk all over her in the meeting, but she will not allow him to boss her around as if she was just a little girl. Her eyes flickered towards the locket that still laid upon his bed. Coming forward, and to his complete surprise, she sat down next to him. 

"Wh-" But he stopped as he saw the locket in her hands. "You may take it back if you wish." He stared at the golden star and felt an ache in him grow at the thought of not having it around. It was the one thing that comforted him at night after his parent's death. It was the one thing that reminded him of his childhood and not bring back the pain of loss.

Serena shook her head, remembering the image she saw of him clutching it to his heart as if it was the one thing he treasured above all else. "You can keep it. I have no use to it."

"And I do?" he asked, the anger coming back. "You don't, but I do!?"

Sere sighed, seeing how awfully touchy he was. Worse then Rei, she was sure. But, she felt no anger at the way he was talking to her, but rather something else. It was not pity, but rather an ache in her heart that she could not get rid of. She had it as she ran to his door and knocked. She had it since she saw him lay upon his bed with those mournful eyes. 

"I meant no offense, King Endymion."

"No offense? No offense!?" He stood from the bed, his eyes bearing down at her. She looked up and he was once more shocked as he saw that her eyes were teary. He stuttered, staring as she stood up as well and took his hand. "I gave it to you to always remember me. To never forget."

He didn't reply, pushing the hand she held in his pocket and turning away. He glanced towards his planet again, picturing his mother's form on the floor... her eyes when his father died. He ached, he knew that, but his eyes were dry from tears and for that, he was both thankful and pained. To not be able to mourn ones parents was bad enough, but for a King to allow such weak emotions take him over was worse. 

"I am to be Queen of the Galaxy," Serena said softly, sitting down on a chair and looking at the back of his head. "And, I know I may not be exactly queen material... but I do know that I care what others feel. I know I want to help."

"The responsibilties are more then just that," he replied. "Sometimes a gentle heart is a weak heart, thus endangering your people and your planet."

"Yes, Dare, 'sometimes.'"

He shook his head, turning around and facing her squarely. "You don't understand, nor do you take it seriously!"

"Like the way you do? Am I to be like you when I'm made Queen?"

"At least *I* know who I am and can-"

"No, King Endymion," Serena said swiftly, her eyes bearing down into his. "I don't think you know who you are at all."

She didn't mean for it to be a blow, but by his reaction, she knew it was a big one. His face turned rigid and he turned around again. "Get out," he said.

"D-"

"GET OUT!" He screamed, his shoulders shaking and his lips in a thin line.

Serena stood up, and before she closed the door behind her, she said, "What you have to learn, Darien, is that most of us don't. And the reason is, is because we can't accept who we are. And at times... I don't want to be a princess or a queen because people expect things from me. Expect things I know I can't give them because it's just not in me. And then I spend most of my life trying to be something I'm not... and that, Darien, is my life. And now I wonder if it's yours? And I don't even know why I'm telling you this... but I wonder at times, if I'm the only one to feel this way?"

Darien turned around, looked at her and then was surprised when he shook his head and smiled. "No, Sere, you're not." Something bonded quietly between the two when she closed the door behind her and walked back towards her room. Something that had been in them ever since they first met.

To be continued....

Hehe... like it? Want to see the continuation of this fic? Then review! @}---- Hmm... there's my pathetic attempt on a rose ::sigh:: 


End file.
